The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) - Lightsabers.
Here is a lightsaber battle of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Aristotrolls, used with lots of computer programs. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Transcript (For The Duel with Bluto fighting Tony and Fievel) *Tony Toponi: Hey! What's that noise?! (awakens and bumps his head off a wall) Ouch! (walks along) Hey, Fievel. Filly? Fievel! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Over here, buddy. *Tony Toponi: Oh, there you are, Fievel. Listen, there are wheels approaching. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Look, Tony. We've gone and caught six tires today. First, we chased four motorcars. Then we caught a bicycle. And now we stopped a scooter. *Tony Toponi: Hush your mouth! Two cylinder. Chain drive. One squeaky wheel, on the front, it sounds like. Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. *Fievel Mousekewitz: How come you always grab the tender part for yourself? *Tony Toponi: 'Cause I outrank you, that's why. Now, stop beatin' your gums and sound the attack. (Fievel obeys) No, that's mess call. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Made a mess of it, huh? *Tony Toponi: You can be replaced, you know. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Okay, let's charge. *Tony Toponi: Wait a minute. I'm the leader. I'm the one, who will say, when we go. Here we go. Charge! (he and Scrappy charge toward Bluto chuckling while piloting the truck and seeing them. He yelps in surprise and spins out of control, fleeing from the dogs, and dropping the basket, forcing him to splash into the water, and escape from the dogs. As Bluto's truck escapes, the man sighs with glee) *Bluto: I think I've lost them. *Tony Toponi: Surprise, Bluto. *Bluto: Oh no! Not the dogs again! (lands in the field after the mice kick them out of his truck) Why, you lousy no good punks! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! (grows two more arms, grabs four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, and hops into the truck and fights the mice, who fight their lightsabers, with Tony's two being blue and white, and Fievel's two being orange and black, when the two mice ignite their lightsabers, only for them to land on a windmill, and take Bluto's hat and umbrella with them. Bluto hops onto the car, turns off his lightsabers as well Tony and Fievel, and laughs evilly and travels past the basket as a storm, that is approaching, bursts out thunder and rain) (For The Final Battle with Bluto) *(as the heroes arrive at the farm, Bluto locks Hugolina and the kids up) *Bluto: Now, little pesky pets. You will travel by first class, all the way to Timbuktu, for you'll doubtfully come back. Oh, who could that be? (opens the door) Uh-oh. *Hugo and the gang: Charge! (activate all their lightsabers while Bluto grows two more arms and activates his four lightsabers as the fight begins) *Hugo: That power will only consume you. *Bluto: Good. Feel your anger running through you. Your feelings for the others have made you weak. Surrender or be destroyed. *Hugo: You'll have to stop us this time. *Hooded Claw: No! Stay out of this, you mangy fools! *Jerry: Yeah, yeah. Miss me a while you did. (the heroes laugh) *Baloo: Let's break his hand apart and see who he really is. (Hugo slashes one of Bluto's hands off, causing Bluto's green lightsaber to land in Hugo's hand, when he grabs, and now has his two lightsabers, such as his light blue in his right hand, and Bluto's green one in his left hand) *Bagheera: Alright, he's a blooming butler he is. *Bluto: You will never be more than an echo. Hate is your ally. *Hugo: Well, you may have been a proud butler once, but now you are just a sneeky crooked no good butler. (fights Bluto so fast that he continues to help his friends duel with Bluto until Blue grabs a key and runs up to the trunk) *Tom: You there, punch and blow. *Blue: This should work. (frees Hugolina and the kids, who escape) *Boots: Look behind you, pal. (Bluto looks back and gasps and deactivates all his lightsabers as Hugo deactivates his lightsabers and puts them on his belt and force throws Bluto into the trunk, which closes on him) *Bluto: H-huh?! No sign of the pets. Wait a minute, they're gone!! Oh no! Not me! (lands in the trunk and gets thrown out into the truck, that picks it up and moves it away) *Everyone: Yeah! We've done it. (switches off all their lightsabers) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65